


The Fright & The Shadow

by rae_marie



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Dr Nyarlathotep - Fandom
Genre: Dr Nyarlathotep, Gen, a bit longer than a drabble, but almost a drabble, i left it ambiguous - Freeform, though i do have two characters in mind who would completely fit as the shadow, you can imagine any time lord you wish as the shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_marie/pseuds/rae_marie
Summary: I don't quite know why this popped into my head just before I was going to sleep, but I wrote it down anyway, and am posting it today. Feel free to imagine whatever Time Lord you wish as The Shadow; I do have a couple ideas in my head as to who they could be, but far be it from me to restrict headcanons. :)





	The Fright & The Shadow

_And the Fright stared into the blackness, and saw a slightly different shade of dark; a shadow hiding just out of reach. Then two eyes opened and blinked; eyes that could cut through the strongest metal and shrivel the grandest tree. Those eyes narrowed, and the Fright felt a chill run through its mind._

_'What are you?' it thought, and it felt the answer almost as soon as it thought the question. It moved forward, a little terrified, but still determined._

_The eyes narrowed further; those two intelligent, sharp, terrifying eyes. The Fright backed away._

_'You shan't pass,' it felt. 'Not alive, at any rate.'_

_The Fright tried to will the Shadow away. That was not a good idea. He felt his mind lifted, and thrown into the blackness; up, up, up....and he came back down several distances away._

_'That was barely scratching the surface,' the Shadow thought, and the Fright shook its heads and ran away, into the darkness behind him._

**Author's Note:**

> I don't quite know why this popped into my head just before I was going to sleep, but I wrote it down anyway, and am posting it today. Feel free to imagine whatever Time Lord you wish as The Shadow; I do have a couple ideas in my head as to who they could be, but far be it from me to restrict headcanons. :)


End file.
